Inori Aizawa
Entrance Logged In Inori appears in the battlefield from some...thing. Special Attacks Neutral B - Virus Lock-On Inori summons a Windows screen. Press B again to lock on to the opponent in front and fire the window. Press A to cycle through different colors, which have varying effects. Blue is pretty basic. Red Windows have a fire effect and can trap the opponent for 2-3 seconds. You can DI out of it, though. Yellow Windows spike airborne opponents and buries ones on the ground. Green ones are pretty slow and don't follow opponents, but they provide some pressure and can be combo'd into. Keep in mind that you'll always start off with the last color you used. Side B - Bad Connection Inori shoots a loading circle. It control's like Din Fire, so you can't absorb or reflect it as a result. B initiates the effect. On opponents, it does hitstun. On asst. characters, it delays their reaction time. On traps, it disables them for 15 seconds, making them unable to be put away. You can disable them when they're being activated as well. Up B - USBoosters Inori rockets upwards at a curved angle. It travels far, but Inori lacks invincibility frames in this move. It can also be angled to go backwards. But use it well as Inori's quite the floaty character. Down B - Windows Update Shield Inori activates her shield. Any kind of projectiles become completely nullified upon direct contact except Virus Lock-On windows. Inori can also push the shield in any direction via attack, which will give it a hitbox. The only way to get past the shield is by rolling, and reflective attacks are an opponent's only method of pushing it around. If the shield takes 40% damage, it's destroyed and Inori has to wait 15 seconds to spawn another. Fortunately, Inori can put away the shield, allowing it to regenerate 1% per second. Final Smash - Surfing the Web Inori jumps to her computer. Now you can control this cursor. Press A to click on opponents, dealing damage. Rapidly do this to rack some up. Hold A to drag an opponent around, which lasts for 2 seconds to avoid cheap KOs. Press B to open up a pop-up ad, which can be used to stun opponents who make direct contact. You can even drag them into it. After 20 seconds, the screen goes back to the regular stage. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Uh-oh!" KOSFX2: "Ah?" Star KOSFX: "Goodbye, until next time!" Screen KOSFX: "Uhhh..." Taunts Up: *jumps up* Sd: *IE icon appears* Dn: *clicks something on her computer* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *lands on the ground and exhales from the exhaust* 2. *looks at the screen while in her seat with her cat* 3. *flies forth but then stops working* Failure/Clap: Injury Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description Inori Aizawa is the "face" of Internet Explorer (or Microsoft Edge, as you'd know of it these days). In the early days, she was a slow, awkward klutz of a girl. But after Kyubey came along -- I mean, years went by for her, she matured, becoming faster, reliable, more adequate, and especially cute. Why not get to know her a little better, eh? Classic Mode TBA Exit Quote rip in programming inori never forget-plorer Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme Internet Explorer - Divided Singularity Stage Anime Dystopia Relic Microsoft Edge Lawl Food Mint Ice Cream Trivia *Her Lawl food is based on some of her likes as classified on her Facebook page. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Microsoft Category:Internet Explorer Category:Female Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Teenager Category:Internet Characters Category:Internet Category:Anime Category:Mascot Characters Category:Mascots Category:Cute Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Sexy Characters Category:Blue Category:Light Brown Category:Blonde Category:Yellow Category:Orange Category:Green Category:Team SV33 Category:Smash Bros Lawl What If... Category:Video Movesets Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Lawl What If Video Movesets Category:Anime Girlified